Bait and Switch
by whomii2
Summary: AU in which Harold Finch and Benjamin Linus are twins
1. Chapter 1

Harold Finch was beginning to worry.

Reese had needed to remove his earwig and turn off his phone to maintain his current undercover identity, and the lack of communication was getting on Finch's nerves.

They had been able to rescue Shaw from Decima's clutches, but her condition had been grave. Root was staying by her side to watch over her, leaving Harold and John with the occasional help from Fusco to deal with the Numbers. They had been trying to keep a low profile, knowing that Samaritan was no doubt plotting some counter-attack for the rescue. They just wouldn't know where or when it might occur.

Harold's fretting was interrupted when he noticed a figure trying to steal a candy bar from the vending machine hiding the secret entrance. He groaned when he realized it was his twin brother, Ben. This didn't bode well. While he loved his brother, and was always glad to see him, he also knew that the other tended to bring chaos with him. Still, he was family, and if Harold didn't invite him in he knew that wouldn't deter Ben from entering anyway. Best to just go and find out what this was all about.

Ben had to pause his attempts to get around the vending machine when Harold made his appearance.

"You know you could just PAY for the candy bar if you want one."

"I could. But I'm not going to."

"Fine. I'll pay." Harold retrieved a candy bar and handed it to Ben. Then he started to lead Ben back the way he had come.

"I love what you have done with the place" Ben remarked sarcastically. "So you have electricity down here. How did you manage that?"

"We have 2 giant hamsters running on a massive wheel in our secret underground cave."

"Touche"

Bear came to attention and growled at the intruder as they approached the subway car. Harold told him to stand down before ushering his brother inside. When Harold had settled back at his station and Ben had found a seat, Harold figured it was time to get to the point.

"Why are you here Ben?"

"Why to see you Harold. And things have been a little hectic on the island lately. I thought a trip here might be a nice way to unwind."

"Most people go TO a tropical island to relax."

"Most people's tropical islands aren't like mine."

"True. Now what do you want Ben?"

"Harold! Couldn't I just want to visit my brother without any ulterior motives?"

"No. You forget I know you."

"So suspicious. Although in your defense I have given you reason over the years."

The ringing of Harold's cell phone interrupted their discussion. Harold was pleased that John had been able to reestablish contact, but his heart plummeted when Greer's smarmy voice came through instead of John's. Unsurprisingly, Greer was demanding that Harold give himself up to Samaratin's operatives, or John's life would be forfeit. Harold didn't think either of them would have a long life expectancy once Harold surrendered, but didn't know what else to do.

Ben, who had heard the whole exchange, didn't seem to think much of Harold's chances either.

"You know, I would have bet that you wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for your friend as bait."

"At least I have friends. And I cant just let him be killed."

"That's a bit harsh. And I don't see how your dying with him makes the situation any better."

"There's no other way. Now stay out of my way Ben, I am going."

***THUMP***

"No you aren't" Ben said after knocking his brother out. "I think this is a situation more suited to my particular skill set. Besides, it will dovetail nicely with my current plans."

Ben removed Harold's jacket and glasses before tying him in place. He then headed out to make a few preparations before going to the rendezvous site.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a trap, and Reese cursed himself for falling into it. There was only one reason for Decima to take him captive instead of killing him outright: bait. John's suspicions were confirmed when Greer used John's cell phone to call Finch and give an ultimatum that Harold surrender himself if he didn't want to see Reese killed. John didn't think either of them would have a long life expectancy once they were both in Decima's hands, but he had no doubt that Finch would come anyway.

Apparently Samaritan's minions were fond of churches, as they were all waiting before the alter in an empty church like some parody of a wedding party. John thought he could probably overpower the goon on his left, but the blond on his right was a pro and clearly itching to shoot him. He remembered her from their last church meeting. The other agent from that meeting was waiting with their leader and another goon just in front of the alter, where they would have plenty of cover from the snipers stationed in the balcony at the rear of the sanctuary. After what seemed an eternity of tense waiting there was some commotion from the vestibule and the rear doors opened. Harold, flanked by two goons, made his way slowly down the aisle. He only glanced briefly at Reese as his eyes darted around the sanctuary, taking in the positions of all the Decima agents. The goons flanking Finch stopped and took up positions at the end of the front pews while Harold stepped forward and stopped in front of Greer. John frowned, not sure but something was not quite right. Harold looked a little rumpled, no doubt having been searched before being brought to the church, but something else seemed off...

Reese's musings were cut off as Greer began to pontificate.

"And so we come to our final meeting, Mr. Finch. The game is over and as was inevitable you have lost. I am afraid you chose to back the wrong horse. Just look at humanity. A cesspool of selfishness and vice. Unable to see past their own petty interests. Given freedom they choose to turn upon each other. Well no longer. Humanity needs a strong hand to take charge. The age of man is over. The age of the Machine has come."

"You're wrong" Harold commented, looking slightly bored.

"Your faith in humanity is touching but naïve Mr. Finch."

"I don't have much faith in humanity. And I am not the man you think I am" and with that he grabbed Greer by the lapels, yanking him forward and into a swift knee to the groin. He took the opportunity to grab Greer's gun from his pocket and shot Martine. He then turned the gun on the remaining thugs and Lambert all the while using Greer's hunched body as a shield from the others. When the Decima agents had been forced to take cover in the pews, he shoved Greer away and dove behind the barrier of the alter. Lambert made a brief sortie under covering fire from the other agents to grab Greer and pull him into the shelter of the pews. Meanwhile, John had used the confusion to overpower his remaining guard and seize Martine's weapon before diving behind the alter. That led to something of a standoff. The Decima agents couldn't leave the shelter of the pews to try and maneuver behind the alter, and the snipers in the balcony couldn't get a good angle to shoot behind the alter. At the same time the others were pinned down behind the alter, unable to cross the exposed space to get to either of the side doors without taking fire from the Decima agents. However it was a stalemate that couldn't last.

As they alternated taking shots at the Decima agents skulking behind the pews, John thought the slight lull in battle was a good time to demand some answers.

"You're not Harold."

"No, I'm not. Which is a good thing considering our current situation."

"Well whoever the hell you are, I hope you have a plan. Their reinforcements should be arriving son and I am almost out of ammo."

"One thing you should know about me, I always have a plan" Ben said as he removed a large fountain pen from his shirt pocket.

"You know 'the pen is mightier than the sword' is just a saying."

""This is no ordinary pen"

"What, it's an exploding pen?"

"Better. When the screaming starts, run" Ben said as he unscrewed the top. Thick black smoke began to rise from the pen, coiling upwards before abruptly turning to head towards the Decima agents. It expanded to fill the space between them and the agents from floor to ceiling.

"What the hell is that!" John demanded.

"A smoke monster. Well, only a baby smoke monster. But still sufficient for out purposes."

Any further questions from John were cut off by the several loud thuds and some screams from their enemies. The gunfire from the Decima agents became more frantic but was no longer aimed in their direction. John and Ben took advantage of the distraction to head to the side door and exit the church. Stealing a car, they made their way back to the underground lair once they were sure there was no one pursuing them. They entered the subway station to be met by an enthusiastic Bear and an angry Harold. Glaring at Ben, Harold asked grimly "How many?"

"How many what?"

"How many dead this time."

Ben shrugged. He couldn't say for sure. Probably most everyone they had left behind in the church by the time the smoke monster was finished. Ben didn't think it mattered, although he knew Harold wouldn't see it that way. Although they were twins they didn't always see eye to eye. In fact, they almost never did. But they were still brothers, and Ben wasn't going to let anyone take Harold away from him no matter how much the other disapproved of his methods. Although he had to admit that disapproval rankled, considering the risk he had run in taking Harold's place. "If you had any idea what I've had to do to keep you safe, to keep your friend safe, you'd never stop thanking me" Ben grumbled.

"I do thank you. I just wish your help didn't come with such a large body count."

Reese fidgeted in the awkward silence as the two glared at each other. He felt like he should be on Harold's side, but he couldn't really feel bad about what went down. At last Ben decided to change the subject. They were never going to agree. Besides, Harold would forgive him eventually. It's what brothers do.

"It was good to see you Harold. I wish I could stay longer, but I really can't afford to be away too long at this particular time. You should come visit. A little time on the Island would be good for you."

"Is that your way of asking for Tech Support? And if I don't agree to come should I expect a kidnapping in the dead of night?" Harold snarked, knowing Ben most likely had an ulterior motive. Still, the Island was certainly one of the few places on Earth outside of the influence of either The Machine or Samaritan. And it also might help with Shaw's recovery...

"Perhaps. We will have to see."

Ben nodded before turning to make his way back out. As John and Harold watched him go, John turned to Harold and asked "So who was that, your badass evil twin?"

"I prefer to think of Ben as more misguided than evil."


	3. Chapter 3

After exiting the subway station Ben used the burner phone he had appropriated from Harold's collection to ask Richard to come pick him up. Once he was settled in the car, he asked for a status update on their little project. Things had gone even better than expected. With many of the Decima agents involved in the plan to capture Harold and his agents, there had been only a minimal crew stationed at the building housing Samaritan's servers. They had been easily overcome by the contingent of Others that Ben had brought with him. Samaritan's servers were even now being loaded onto the submarine for transport back to the Island.

It would be much easier to stay in contact with Harold once Samaritan was in place in its new home. While the Dharma Initiative had conducted some rather esoteric experiments, their computer systems were woefully out of date and almost obsolete. They were overtaxed just trying to maintain all of the stations situated around the Island.

They could utilize more of the various stations functions if they so desired now, and moving the Island would be much simpler. Not to mention that Ben would be able to play World of Warcraft without all those annoying connection problems.


	4. Chapter 4

Harold finished his inventory following his brother's unexpected visit and decided that, all in all, they had gotten off relatively lightly. It seemed only a burner phone and a few other incidentals had gone missing. Knowing Ben's penchant for appropriating what he felt he needed, regardless of ownership, it could certainly have been a lot worse. Harold still had his agent and his Machine, and the set up in the subway station was relatively untouched. In this case it was Decima that had suffered the greatest lost.

Of course another of Ben's bad habits was his tendency to leave it to Harold to clean up his messes. Finch had Reese take him to the church that had been the site of the showdown. He frowned as he surveyed the damage to the building. Fortunately, with Samaritan on its way to the Island, Harold could safely access his funds and could funnel some money to the church to help with the repairs.

But before that there was one other loose thread to take care of. He removed the empty jam jar from his pocket and gave a piercing whistle. Mr. Reese tensed and made a move toward his gun as the shadows in the church began to move. They coiled together and arced upward to form a black cloud over their heads before arrowing down to fill the jam jar. Mission accomplished, it was time to head back to the subway. Back at their base Finch withdrew the jar from his pocket and unscrewed the lid. Neither Bear nor Mr. Reese looked particularly pleased when the smoke monster boiled out of the jar to head off into the shadows.

But that should take care of their ongoing rodent problem.


End file.
